


《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》下篇 + 彩蛋篇

by Anthomy313



Series: 《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》 [2]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Omega Jeon Jungkook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313
Summary: * 现实向/高H / ABO初尝试 / 此篇完结*下篇是云霄飞车❤ 请准备好纸巾食用*彩蛋篇是泰亨视角的reaction，轻车食用愉快 ：）
Relationships: Kim Taehyun/Jeon Jungkook
Series: 《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620739
Kudos: 11





	《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》下篇 + 彩蛋篇

我放松身体，梨木琥珀的味道慢慢散发开来...  
  
泰亨深吸了一口，让我的梨木琥珀与他撞个满怀。他闭上了柔情似水的双眼，很满足。  
  
“哥哥，我好热...为什么会这么热呢”我挣开他压在我头顶的双手，抱住他的脖子。  
泰亨缓缓睁眼，轻声说“因为小国发情啦，小国再吸吸我的信息素吧，可以抚慰你哦”  
我大口地呼吸着，“为什么呢？信息素不是像体香一样的东西吗？” 正如泰亨说的，他的信息素抚慰着我的燥热；可我的欲望并没有平复，我想要更多，想要更多，想要更多...我感觉到，我的信息素随着吸入泰亨的而愈发浓烈。  
“小国的味道好浓烈，我好喜欢...”泰亨一边吸着，一边轻轻亲吻我。“信息素其实还有一个影响，就是...”泰亨一手捏着我的下巴并抬起，他的唇贴着我的唇，却没有吻我的意思；另一只伸到我背后搂住我。  
“就是，催情。”他说罢，眼里是我从未见过的情欲，他就这么紧紧地盯着我，然后深深一吻。  
  
他的舌主导着我的舌，先是交缠着，然后吸吮着；他的唇一下一下地亲着我的唇，随着吸吮深深浅浅。我迷失于他的吻中，仰起头回应着。  
泰亨哥太会了，这个吻太缠绵了，我贪婪地换着气，满满都是泰亨的味道，我还想要。滋滋的水声和舌头相舐的声音，我舒服地发出几声嗯啊的呻吟，都被泰亨吃到口中。这个吻和以前的不一样呢，这就是泰亨哥说的，今晚来点不一样的吗？  
什么催情不催情，信息素不信息素的，不知道。  
\---------------------  
泰亨的另一只手顺着我的腰伸进了我的内裤里。他的掌心软绵绵的，漂亮的手指修长，一下就覆盖在我一边臀上，抓捏两下。  
"啊~哥，在干什么呢" 我挽在泰亨后颈的双手马上抵住泰亨的胸膛，轻轻推开他。真坏，这突如其来的抓捏！  
泰亨笑了，手从内裤里出来。  
他起身喘了口气，两三下解开裤绳脱下裤子，再跨回我身上，我心中一阵激动。  
"哥哥要看小果果，乖，别动" 他除下我的内裤，期待又迫切地看着里面的风光; 他呆了呆，舔了舔下唇，抬起我的左腿勾在腰间，将我的右腿留在他腿间。  
  
"哇，小国的鸟鸟真漂亮呢，粉粉的" 泰亨再次压下来。他压着我，漂亮修长的手指撸动着我的鸟鸟，快感瞬间冲上天灵盖，我不禁发出娇喊。  
"嗯啊...哥哥，为什么我的鸟鸟会变成这样，啊~好舒服啊，哥哥继续"  
"小国喜欢这样吗？"泰亨加快了手上的撸动，指腹揉着我的马眼，亲了我脸颊，又紧紧盯着我。  
"嗬...喜欢，我还要，嗬..." 我舒服地喘着，爽到蜷缩起身体，紧搂着泰亨的脖子，左腿夹着泰亨的腰，右腿抬起却顶到了泰亨的鸟鸟。  
"呃...泰亨的鸟鸟好像也硬硬了，泰亨也想要吗？嗯？" 我双眼迷离，伸出小舌舔了下泰亨微张的嘴。  
  
"我很想要，但是要先让宝贝舒服了，我接着才会更舒服。小国觉得舒服就喊出来吧，马上就要射了哦" 他一边说着一边撸动着小果果，修长灵活的手刺激着我的感官，是从未有过的快感啊。这样的快感随着撸动一波接着一波，体内好像有什么涌动着，呼之欲出，啊呜，出来了...  
"哥哥...啊...唔...透明的粘液射出来了哎...可为什么...我后面也湿了...哥哥要不要也摸摸我后面..." 我喘着，更加想要泰亨了。是强烈的，从未有过的，想要占有泰亨的欲望，我也想要脱掉泰亨的内裤，撸撸他硬硬的鸟鸟...  
就在我胡思乱想之时，泰亨抬起我的右腿搭在腰间，指腹打着圈按揉着我湿润的后穴，不时地按进去，又是一阵酥酥的快感。啊泰亨真的太坏了。  
  
"小国舒服吗？喜欢哥哥吗？"  
"喜欢，最喜欢泰亨了...唔...泰亨也给我摸摸鸟鸟吧"我撑起身子，顺着腿的姿势坐到泰亨胯上。  
"嗬...小国学着我的样子摸摸小泰泰吧，它说很想你呢"泰亨喘着气，把我抱在怀里，向上送了一下。  
突然靠近泰亨，我红了脸，颤颤的把手伸进他内裤里，却触摸到布料的湿濡。  
"为什么你的内裤是湿的呢"  
"因为小泰泰湿了，跟着小果果一起射了。对了，这个叫前列腺液哦"  
"啊，是嘛"  
"内~"  
我学着泰亨一下一下地撸动着小泰泰，泰亨的呼吸立马急促了，开始喘了起来; 他在我后穴按揉的手指多加一根并加快起来，更频繁地按进穴穴里。啵啵的水声从小泰泰和我的后穴传出，好舒服啊。  
  
“哥哥，为什么小泰泰又涨了，刚才明明不...啊...进来了...呜...”泰亨漂亮的手指突然地伸了进来，突如其来的不适让我紧张。  
  
“小国放松，不怕，一会就舒服了”泰亨柔柔地说着，又伸进来一根漂亮修长的手指，慢慢地一下一下地进出着我的穴穴，带出滋滋的水声。泰亨环抱着我，随着手指的进出将我往怀里送；每一次进出，都在一点一点地往更深处探索，泰亨的手指是有力灵活的，我很快就适应了他在我体内的探索，酥酥麻麻的快感蔓延开来，我的后穴变得更湿润了。我开始分心了，感受着泰亨指腹带来的快感，撸动着小泰泰的手放慢了。  
  
“嗯啊...这里...嗯...这里”泰亨的手指揉到我体内的某一处，快感神经元在我脑中闪电霹雳。我一个激灵，挺直了身子，一下子环抱住胸前泰亨的头。  
“这里吗？找到了呢”泰亨轻笑一下，“这是前列腺哦” 他的手指不再进出，定定地揉着那处快感开关。  
  
太爽了，梨木琥珀在空气中炸开，快感从脊椎直冲上大脑，这应该就是所谓的上头了吧；呃啊，太上头了。  
  
  
“小国很舒服呢...好可爱”泰亨开始有意识地抽送手指，深深浅浅，每一次都触到我的那个什么前线。我舒服地微微发抖，抱紧了泰亨的头，上身向后仰着。  
泰亨抬起头，啾咪亲了一下我的下巴，然后往下，伸出湿润的舌头，舔着我的唧唧（韩语：咪咪）。他舔舐着，温热柔软的唇覆上来，吸吮着，一张一合，深深浅浅；而又紧紧吸住摇摇头，又放开，故意发出响亮的“啵”的一声；再重复多次；而又招待我另一边唧唧。好害羞////  
  
我觉得我快要不行了，颤抖着...身下是让人欲罢不能的快感，身前是泰亨充满爱意的温柔亲吻。我嗯啊地呻吟着，后穴也滋滋地欢愉着。  
  
泰亨见我抖得不行，手指慢慢从后穴出来。抱着我轻轻放下，将我的腿稍抬高在腰上，柔柔地说:“腿要夹着我的腰哦，不能放下来” 他脱掉自己的内裤，小泰泰释放出来，同时被释放的，还有泰亨好闻的白木海洋。  
我闻着舒心的气息，躺下的身体放松下来，也释放出我的梨木琥珀。泰亨吸着我的信息素，将附在手上的我的体液镀到小泰泰上。  
我看着泰亨，我没想到会发展到这一步，泰亨说想好好看看我，说什么今晚来点不一样的，结果真的把我看光了，也让我把他看光了。原来泰亨的鸟鸟跟我的不同，不是粉粉的，是充血的紫红，而且很大...就在我胡思乱想时，泰亨压了下来，撑在我身上。  
  
“小国用穴穴蹭蹭小泰泰吧，湿湿软软的，小泰泰会很喜欢的。”  
“为什么呢？”我迷迷糊糊的，放在头顶的手落下。  
“哥会觉得舒服。听话，腿要夹紧哦” 我双手环着泰亨的脖子，把小泰泰蹭到后穴中央，夹紧泰亨的腰借力，前前后后地摆着下身，难怪哥哥说腿不能放下来。我摆动着，柔软湿润的穴口感受着小泰泰的硬挺和炽热，我们的交接处湿濡着，不时发出咘嗞的声音，听着下身的声音，我脸红地侧过头，继续磨蹭着小泰泰，真的舒服，泰亨肯定也很爽。  
  
泰亨低吼了一声，他咽了咽口水，我感受到他的喉结滚动了一下；我回过头，亲了他脖颈一下，轻轻地种个草莓。同样动了一下的，还有小泰泰。  
  
“哥哥，为什么小泰泰大了，刚刚没...嗯啊...进来了...唔呜...” 小泰泰闯进来了，不，是捅进来了。泰亨太坏了，老是打断我的话；真的太坏了，总是突然进攻。不适应的我感觉到一阵痛楚，缩紧了身体，喊疼。  
  
“小国放松，待会就不疼了，会很舒服的，嗯？” 泰亨在我额头落下一吻，又轻轻贴着我的额头，温柔地安慰我，我心中顿时一阵欢愉。他眼里充斥着欲望，他很想要我吧？我嘬了一下他的唇，示意我可以的。  
“哥这次慢慢地，轻一点，小国放松” 我安心地放松身体，搂着泰亨的后颈。  
“唔啊...好涨啊...唔呜...” 小泰泰慢慢地进入我身体，一点一点撑开，又填满。  
“小国真棒，全都放进去了，湿湿的，我好喜欢” 还是会有点疼，小泰泰太大了。但我知道，待会适应了就不疼了。  
  
  
泰亨开始挺送，身下传来小泰泰和小穴穴碰撞的声音。声声恍惚间，我才意识到，我在和泰亨哥为爱鼓掌，在我成人的这一天。  
今晚真的好不一样。  
泰亨每次的顶送都有意识地经过我的什么前线，将快感挺送到我体内，我的后穴里分泌着更多的爱液，包裹着小泰泰；我将泰亨搂得更紧，在快感的嗯啊呻吟里，叫出了泰亨的名字。  
  
“嗯啊...泰亨啊...唔轻一点...”  
“呃...小国再喊我，呃...”泰亨喘着粗气，继续自顾自地挺送着。  
“唔呜...泰亨啊...为什么...为什么这么深...”我感觉泰亨好像顶到了深处的哪里，感觉很不一样了。但是快感还是一波接着一波。  
  
“小国啊，这样呢...嗯？舒服吗？”泰亨慢慢停下了顶送，将我的一条腿放下，翻过我的身子，让我侧躺着。泰亨贴在我身后，一只手搂着我的肩，一手揽着我的腰，说“这个姿势叫spoon哦” 我心想什么bun，平时睡觉你都是这样抱着我的哎...  
  
泰亨又顶送起来。泰亨呼出的热气在我颈后，热热的胸膛贴在我的后背，我们的身下更是炽热。换了姿势的泰亨更加卖力了，深深地顶着我体内的某处像是器官一样，好舒服，好爽；可是我又有点害怕，于是咬着自己的食指关节，一手轻推腰上的手臂。  
  
“哈几嘛...唔呜...泰亨...不要顶那里”我呜咽着，再推推揽在要上的手臂。没有用，泰亨没有松开的意思。  
泰亨抽开搂在我肩上的手，一把提起我的腿，我顿时更羞涩了！我的腿张得很开，使得他更深地往里面顶送，这下快感更强烈了。  
“这里是...生殖腔哦...呃啊...”泰亨边顶着边说着。  
“唔呜...哈几嘛...太深了” 这个姿势太羞耻了，小泰泰更深入我体内了，顶着那什么腔，好舒服，但是我觉得好羞涩。没有束缚的上半身向前蜷缩着，我害羞地低着头，随着泰亨的动作嗯啊着。  


  
  
我渐渐感觉到我快要不行了，我觉得我快要到达快感的巅峰了，我什么也不想了。但我却先感觉到体内有一股小溪一般的暖流，细细的，从小泰泰那里涌出的。是什么呢？还没等我想清楚，还没等我开口问泰亨哥，有一股涌动在我体内，有什么好像要出来了，又是泰亨哥说的什么前线液吗？我低着头，摸摸小果果，我知道有什么要射出来了，嗯射出来了，哎？是想热牛奶一样的东西，一股股的，黏黏的，甜腥甜腥的。我惊呼了一声，到达了高潮。  
  
“小国去了呀，再喊一下哥，嗯？”泰亨重重地往深处顶，一下一下地，慢慢地；他搂紧了我的腰，捏住我的腿，我顿时感觉小泰泰又大了。  
“嗯呜...泰亨啊...啊嗷...泰亨啊” 有什么热热的东西从小泰泰泉涌而出，很多很多的。我开始迷离了，身体抖了抖，好舒服。  
“泰亨在里面做了什么...嗯呜好涨啊...不行了要填满了...”我无力地拍拍抬着我的腿的手，想逃离泰亨怀中，可是泰亨紧紧搂着我，直到小泰泰喷涌完热泉。我猜泰亨也射出了热牛奶吧？  
  
泰亨终于放下我的腿，把我抱起。他倚着床，把我抱在怀里，小泰泰贴在我的腰窝上。我没有力气了，背倚着着他，喘着气调整呼吸，刚才好激烈呀，原来这就是高潮吗？泰亨也在我身后喘着气呢。因为坐起的关系，我和泰亨的爱液流出来了，哎一古真的好多。  
  
“白白的是什么？”  
“莫？ （什么？）”泰亨埋进我颈窝。  
“一给，莫呀？（这个，是什么）”我指着旁边，因我侧身时射出的“热牛奶”问到。  
  
泰亨轻笑了一下，在我脖子上种下一颗小草莓，柔柔地告诉我“热牛奶”真正的名字。  
  
晚安。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
彩蛋篇 ^_^

阿米友罗本，安央哈塞哟，V 一米哒（鞠） 

今天柾国儿20岁了呢，弟弟总算成人了，我终于等到这一天啦！咳咳，我没有很迫切啦，我只是很开心~ 很开心我们又一起走过了一段岁月，很开心能陪伴柾国儿度过成年这一天。 

柾国儿最近开始健身了，他就是喜欢酷酷的事情；从小的时候就这样，想做一个酷酷的小男子汉。 

柾国儿喜欢在哥哥们面前装酷耍宝，逗大家开心。但他偏偏会给我多一份温柔和照顾，比如在我输掉游戏接受惩罚时，他会帮我说话，给我撑腰；比如在我拔掉他的充电宝玩时，他会压低声音假装警告我；比如在我看着一桌子辣菜又吃不了时，他会默默地给我做炒饭......还有很多很多；所有的这些关怀都专属于我，温暖又窝心，让我不知不觉又自然而然地安心和依靠他。 

这不，他在给我们煮拉面呢。哎一古，他认真的样子好可爱，我准备去逗逗他。我走到他旁边，拍了他屁屁一下，并且高兴地说：“wuli柾国儿二十岁了呀~” 果然，他又压低着声音装酷酷：“怎么了？”我被他可爱到了，不禁伸手挠挠他的下巴，“哎一古，变成小男子汉了呀” 尽管柾国儿在装酷，我还是看到他微微上扬的嘴角，他就是这么可爱。接着，他一番行云流水的动作，拉面煮好啦，我帮着他一起把东西张罗好，与成员们一起开启晚餐时间~

晚餐过程中，珍哥依然是一石激起千层浪式的闹腾，明明身为大哥，却总是会跟忙内杠起来，哈哈粉丝们流传的真假忙内一说果然是有道理的；我的亲故智旻今天也依然试着挽回真假忙内的僵势，但在他那看着都尴尬的介入之后，他自己就笑倒了；同样在笑的还有号锡哥，如果说珍哥的擦玻璃盒盒盒笑声是第一魔性的，那号锡哥的笑声就是第二魔性，为什么呢？因为号锡哥的笑声是很响亮的，是爆发性的而且具有感染力，能够一下子带动起气氛，不愧是队内的气氛担当；忍俊不禁的Suga哥摇摇头，低头继续吃着拉面，虽然他说自己为活而吃，但对于wuli忙内柾国儿做的料理，他很捧场；同样忍俊不禁的还有南俊哥，他笑着看真假忙内互掐，左脸的酒窝儿装满了愉悦。

我们私下的日常就是这么平淡温馨，这样的小确幸是很值得珍惜的，要留着以后回味的。 

我不会做料理，我能做的就是餐后洗碗的工作啦。洗碗这件简单机械的事情，放空脑子都可以干好，所以我会在洗碗的时候演一下情景剧，下面请大家欣赏我的个人演技《美貌即第一》：

泰泰：要说敬语 ！

亨亨：个子还这么矮...

泰泰：你在开玩笑吗？！长得好看了不起吗？

亨亨：我长得好看就是了不起~

（场景重现：B站号：av35012081，P4 21:55秒） 

就在我玩得正high，柾国儿从后面抱住了我。   
成员们都回去了，现在是我们的独处时间。  
大片的温暖带着爱意从背后传来，伴随着一丝淡淡的梨木琥珀。柾国儿微弱的信息素就像一块小石子，投到我的心湖中，圈圈情欲的涟漪在湖中荡漾，我慢慢散发出我的白木海洋。  
柾国儿其实很单纯，虽说总想呈现是一副酷酷的男子汉外表，但我知道，他那小兔般明亮的双眼在诉说着少年的纯良气息。  
就连我们在亲吻时，他嫩红柔软的唇瓣会微微颤抖，脸颊桃红，害着羞装酷。  


而如今他成人了，我想，跟他来点不一样的。 

我脩地推上他的衣袖，露出那健硕的手臂肌肉。

手臂上凸起着血管，里面流动着热情的梨木琥珀，真让人意乱情迷，我想占有他，他是我的。我情不自禁地bite了一口，柾国儿呼痛，猛地往后仰。

这一仰，我们的下半身贴到了一起。阿西，柾国儿真的不是在seduce（勾引）我吗？我的小temp支了起来，连我的信息素也出击了。

在这方面懵懂的柾国儿毫无警觉，舒心地吸着我的信息素。他只是觉得很好闻，却不知道吸入信息素的影响是什么，所以今天，哥要好好给你科普科普。

\--------------------------------------- 

我哄着柾国儿回房间，把门锁上。谁想这孩子自己把衣服脱了，拉过我酷酷地说着让我好好看看他。哦莫，柾国儿好像有点发（情）热了，我能感受到他身上传来的热感。

我的柾国儿有好好长大呢，我好好地打量着他微微隆起的腹肌，然后是随着呼吸微微鼓动的胸膛，再然后是，棱角分明的帅脸......这就是我的柾国儿呀。

我们默契地拥吻。我知道，今晚的科普能够好好进行。 

我借着这一吻，将柾国儿浸泡在我的白木海洋里。 情到深处时，柾国儿已经被我推到床上，扒拉掉裤子了；连带着，我也脱了上衣。柾国儿懵懂地看着我，眼神满是纯良无辜。 啊，好想吸吸柾国儿的信息素，那清雅的香气。 我哄着柾国儿让他也散发信息素，他还问我，“信息素不就是体香吗？” 哈哈哈哎一古，柾国儿你多吸吸我的信息素，你就知道这是一个带有什么影响的好东西了。 接着又是一吻，原因是我被柾国儿可爱到了。 

可爱的柾国儿连小鸟鸟也是很可爱的，粉粉的，让人忍不住想要摸摸，然后撸撸，让小果果高兴地喷涌出快乐。 柾国儿还单纯地问我，“为什么会感到舒服啊？” “泰亨的鸟鸟也硬硬的，泰亨也想要吗？” 我可太想了。我要好好给你科普科普，zzang。

接下来的科普之旅，我边实操边讲解，懵懂单纯的柾国儿不知道听进去没有，我记得他的脸红红的，很害羞，然后一边享受地喘息着，呼喊着我的名字，柾国儿的这一面，只有我才能看到：

“哥哥，为什么这里这么硬硬呀？”

“哥哥，小泰泰为什么这么大啊？刚才好像还没有这么大的？”

“哥哥，我好喜欢哥哥.....”

“哈几嘛... 泰亨啊，不要顶那里....”

“泰亨在里面做了什么，为什么会这么涨...”

“泰亨...泰亨啊...”

“白白的是什么” 

我们还解锁了几个姿势；尤其是内个spoon，从南俊哥那里听来的，没想到平时抱着小兔子睡的姿势升级一下，就是所谓的spoon了。

不过spoon的话，柾国儿夹得太紧了，他有点难受，想试着推开我的手，可我...我很enjoy啊。终究不想让柾国儿太难受，我抬起他一条腿，让他舒展开。但是这个姿势吧，好像让他挺害羞的，他缩起身子，哎一古///// 

柾国儿和我的初次欢愉难免会有些紧张害怕，我柔声地安慰着他，温和地对待他。我的宝贝柾国儿啊，哥哥也是第一次好好地品尝你，我会好好对你的，所以不要害怕。

这里没有所谓的V和JK，有的只是泰亨的宝儿柾国儿，和柾国儿的宝贝泰亨哥。 我们也只是，相爱的两人。

晚安，我的柾国儿。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~  
> 如果我的文章能给你带来一点点欢愉，那我就很开心啦~  
> 或许可以给我点个Kudo让我知道你在看吗？  
> 欢迎关注我的老福特和微博哦：草莓味大米饭饭


End file.
